¿Como decir un adiós?
by Gapri
Summary: Te amo, te quiero, te extraño, lo siento. Pero es mejor un adiós .
1. Chapter 1

**Te amo, te quiero, te extraño, lo siento. Pero es mejor un adiós**

**¿Como decir un adiós? **

Inicie mi día como los demás, sin ánimos y con un mal genio, si Anna Kyoyama la mejor actriz de todo Japón, sufre por amor, desde pequeña he aprendido a decir adiós, pero, qué sucede cuando te enamoras como una adolescente loca, con un compañero de trabajo y tienes que fingir que amas a otra persona a... Su hermano. Es donde te preguntas ¿Cómo olvidar?

En algún lugar de Japón……

Se acerco lentamente hacia mi rostro, claramente sentía su respiración en mi cara, su mirada clavada en mis ojos negros como la noche, sus labios rozaron muy tenuemente los míos, mi labial carmín en sus labios estaba, cuando de repente….

-corte. (Grito el director)

-por fin terminamos, querido hao podemos irnos –le dije a mi novio

-si mi linda Anna, aun no puedo entender como el fastidioso director le dio el protagónico a mi hermano.

-hay es un torpe, pero en fin ya olvídalo si, vámonos ya.

-si Anna

-¡espera hao! , puedo ir con ustedes

-yoh

-hay hermano siempre interrumpiendo y molestando

-anda hermanito quiero ir con ustedes

-esta bien – dije la vdd quería pasar tiempo con yoh.

-esta bien o.0 – dijeron tanto mi novio como su estúpido, lindo y apuesto hermano; que Anna deja de pensar así.

-algún problema hao – dije si lo que quería es que se fuera

-no Anna es que, como se supone que será una cita.

-si tú no quieres ir, yo iré sola. Dije e inmediatamente Salí, solo quería saber que era lo que en vdd sentía.

Al atravesar la puerta, pude sentir que alguien me tomaba del brazo, era cálida su caricia, sentía mi corazón latir, no quería voltear, no quería darme cuenta que era hao, quien me impedía seguir, no quería ver a yoh, no ya no mas.

-annita no te pongas así – esa voz es .podemos ir a otro lugar y si hao no quiere, no importa.

- ¡yoh! 0//0 – dije, no podía moverme, verlo hay deteniéndome, me hizo pensar en que hubiera sido si, yoh se hubiera atrevido a pedirme ser su novia.

-annita estas bien – dijo, colocando su mano en mi frente, y colocando su otra mano en mi mejilla.

-nani? Así este nos vamos.

Esa noche fue muy linda parecíamos a simple vista dos novios enamorados – cualquier periodista podría decir que yoh y yo, éramos algo y que hao era el otro. Aunque la verdad siempre lo fue – ese es mi secreto.

Mi relación con yoh era digamos muy extraña , cuando inicio mi carrera él y yo éramos inseparables , incluso estuvimos a punto de tener una relación , pero llego hao y todo cambio, mi forma de ser mi actitud , todo se oscureció , en mi alma .

La velada fue muy romántica, cena en el mejor restaurante, la comida más deliciosa y cara claro. El celular sonó como mas de 10 veces al abrirlo, decía hao y una foto de él en la pantalla y que me hacia acordarme de él y que existía T.T.

Después de la cena nos fuimos a una fiesta, uno de los amigos de yoh, que también era actor pero no muy sonado, apenas iniciaba, un tal hoto, horo, algo así.

¡Horo felicidades! – dijo muy emocionado yoh

-yoh! Gracias – me miro y sonrió –es Anna kyoyama.

------------------------------continuara --------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas finales.- uyy tenia años que no publicaba una historia XD en fin gracias por leer ^ - ^**

**Sayonara !**

**By: Pame **


	2. seguir al corazon

¡Horo felicidades! – dijo muy emocionado yoh

-yoh! Gracias – me miro y sonrió –es Anna kyoyama.

Capitulo 2.- seguir al corazón

Así horo ella es la novia de mi hermano –dijo con su sonrisa su incomparable sonrisa.

Dios mío que hace Anna aquí , ella la gran actriz en mi casa

Si te molesta –dije con aire de superioridad –yoh me invito

No claro que no es que no lo puedo creer, tu aqui, vamos pasa te presentare a mi hermana, le encantan tus novelas.

¡Yoh!

Tamao cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo mi cuñado hacia una peli rosita que entraba al salón, ¿Quién será?

-oye horo horo, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunte no quise sonar muy exigente

- a ella, es tamao tamamura, estaba con nosotros en la escuela de actuación

-tamamura….

-si, tambien es ex novia de yoh

-su ex novia aquí y ella – no quise sonar preocupada o alarmada , pero , ella su ex novia por kami sama ella era algo muy difícil de describir , era bonita ,pero no la gran cosa , sin embargo, era dulce y yo no , su mirada lo decía , la mía solo da miedo .

-Anna, ¿estas bien?

-así perdón, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-quise cambiar lo más rápido posible de tema

-ella es, espera.

Horo horo iba en camino hacia donde su hermana estaba sentada , mientras tanto decidí echar como quien dice una miradita, hacia los demás invitados , pude distinguir uno que otro actor o director , valla ese horo es alguien importante pensé , cuando vi a yoh con tamamura platicando , de la manera más tranquila , y su aura era agradable ,

-¡ANNA! En verdad eres tu – dijo una joven de un año más o menos menor que yo –Anna kyoyama wooww

-si, tú debes ser la hermana de horo horo

-si, por dios hermano ¿Cómo conoces a Anna?

-es novia de hao

-el hermano de yoh, waa yo pensé que de yoh, sabes hacen una linda pareja, lastima que estas con hao.-cuando dijo eso no pude evitar esos colores rojizos en mi rostro, quemando mi ser por demostrar mi sentir.

-bien es un gusto – de nuevo evadiendo el tema, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Anna ¿podemos hablar?-contesto wow si que cambia tema rápido

-claro no veo por qué no – conteste de mala gana

-ami no me engañas el te gusta

-¿a quién e refieres?

- a yoh se te nota en la mirada –esa niña sí que es lista y Bueno es cierto nuestra química es linda, agradable, pero a quien engaño ,puedo ser mil veces más hermosa que tamamura , pero , no tengo su carácter ,de nuevo ella – Anna te sucede algo

-no, es solo que me sorprendiste

-¿es verdad?

-ay niña, no puedo creer que te hallas dado cuenta – ya que me quedaba

-jajaja, tranquila no diré nada, es más te ayudare

-me ayudaras ¿en qué?

-tamao siempre se ha hecho la víctima, y sus jueguitos de niña santa, no se los creo.

-pero si ella se ve que es, no se, dulce

-extremadamente dulce

-me caes bien –dije para que ocultar lo que era verdad, que puedo perder a, hao, a

Yoh, mi fama, mi reputación, el amor, no creo que lo dañe.

-ven, primero que nada romperás con hao, te diré como.

-QUE

-si ven sígueme

Caminamos por los pasillos del salón hasta llegar a una gran puerta que daba hacia el jardín, un hermoso jardín.

-mira –dijo apuntando hacia un gran ventanal, donde podía ver claramente, como bailaban, ella y yoh

-creo que mejor me voy

-mmm está bien

-gracias por todo, le puedes decir a yoh que me fui, que no lo quise molestar

-te irás sola

-si no te preocupes, no pasa nada

-mmm ok, adiós!

Camine tranquilamente por todo el salón, esperando no ver a yoh , no quería , no podía ,no sabía cómo , cuando Salí camine unos minutos ,para llegar a la playa ,ahí me senté a la orilla del mar , viendo mi reflejo ,yo llorando por amor , que tonterías, estuve creo ahí unas dos horas , esa tranquilidad ayuda ,increíble como la noche , puede ser tan linda y al mismo tiempo misteriosa .

Al llegar a casa , simplemente , me recosté , y mire por el balcón ,hacia la nada , hacia el pasado , hacia el futuro , ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a mi corazón ?

-continuara-

Me tarde mucho lose , pero es que estaba con el examen de la prepa , que ya fue el sábado waaaa que nervios…

Majo-Sonolu.- grax ! akii esta la segunda parte , espero te guste !

Lonelydarknight.- mil gracias por tu comentario ayudan creeme ^.^

By:pame


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 –ella es dulce **

A la mañana siguiente , no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal , lo mismo de siempre , la misma rutina , el mismo desayuno , el mismo trabajo , sin novedad .

Sono el celular como mas de 10 veces , sabia perfectamente quien era , pero simplemente , no tenia animos para aguantar sus escenas de celos , tendria mucho en la televisora , para que me eche a perder lo que queda de la mañana .

Toc -toc - el sonido de nuevo , solo que ahora era de la puerta , peor tantito no …

-hola Annita .

-Yoh ¿Qué haces aquí ?- me sorprendi esa es la verdad , verlo ahí , despues lo que platique con pilika no se , ni que hacer , ni que pensar .

-mmm no lose Annita , solo quise pasar a saludar , ayer no supe , cuando te fuiste ,y me preocupe , ademas tengo muchas cosas que me gustaria contarte.

-eee estha bn – que mas podia decir , no ,ya se quieres hablar de esa tal Tamamura , o de cómo ella te amo , o la amas , que mas da , tarde o temprano. pense wow paresco una novia celosa , cuando solo soy su cuñada.

-sii , bn Anna , ¿recuerdas a la pelirosa que estaba en la fiesta ?

-si – ahí vamos de nuevo …

-bueno ,creo que el volverla a ver me hizo bn , desperto en mi ese amor , que crei extinguido , sabes como puedo conquistarla , digo .. tu eres mi mejor amiga , me puedes ayudar – me dijo con esos ojitos brillosos , como cuando un niño , pide a su madre cariño , solo que el no es un niño , si no un adulto y no pide a mami si no a tami.

-aa es eso , Yoh no crees que debes concentrarte mas en tu trabajo , el amor es un sentimiento engañoso , tal ves lo subestimes , y no la quieras como pareja , si no como amiga –ups lo dije ya que .

-mmm , tal ves Anna , pero esque , tu sabes lo que paso , el amor merece estar en primer plano .

-si tienes razon te ayudare , pero ahora me dejas arreglarme –dije con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.

-si , si quieres podemos irnos juntos , puedo esperar en la sala , mientras.

-esta bn.

Me fui hacia mi cuarto , la gran acrtiz del momento , sigue sufriendo por amor , creo que es hora de que conoscan mi verdadero yo , alguien que pueda llorar , en los hombros del ser amado , por que el se aleja de mi , para irse con ella …

-ahh animo anna , ya pasara , debes ser fuerte – dije en vos alta , no contaba con que yoh habia seguidome hasta el cuarto

-te pasa algo Annita –pregunto con su dulce sonrisa

-eee Yoh aa no , me sientho un poco debil , eso es , todo .

-aaa bueno te preparare un te.

- si , gracias .

….

Llegamos juntos a la televisora , no negare que disfrute la cara de Hao , al verme entrar con su hermano , y jaja puedo jurar que desde la ventana , me vio bajando de su auto , del auto de su hermano , de la persona ke amo .

-Anna te llame muchas veces donde estabas , estaba preocupado.

- que acaso no confias en mi – dije para sonar ofendida y no armar un numerito , aunque con hao era costumbre.

-si de ti si , de el no – dijo apuntando a su hermano

-¿de mi? Pero si yo no hago nada malo Hao –se defendio Yoh , como solo el sabe hacerlo .

-ay Hao ,cuando dejaras de culpar a los demas por tu actos , no estoy de humor para aguantar tus escenas , me voy – dije agarrando de la mano a Yoh , hacia mi camerino .

-Anna ¿estas bien ?

-si , es solo que Hao , me enferma , con esos celos .

-ay pero annita , esque , no creo que sea normal que tu novia salga con tu hermano.

-entonces dices que ya no salgamos , esta bn , adios –dije abriendo la puerta para que saliera.

- no , no , Anna yo no decia en esa forma , perdon .

- no tienes por que pedir perdon . dije dandome cueta de mi escena de celos , no por el , si no ella .

-si , tambien ayer te deje sola , por estar con Tamao , y yo hiba contigo.

-es normal , no te preocupes , mejor dime , que es lo que ves en ella.

-mm buena pregunta Anna , lo que veo en ella , es su carácter , es dulce ,linda , agradable , muy pero muy hermosa.

-aaa , donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan .

-¿Cómo?

- a no nada , un simple dicho , bien te ayudara , debes ser directo , a las mujeres , mejor dicho a la mayoria , nos gustan que sean directos , sin enredos .

-pero ay Anna, esque me da pena , despues de todo yo la corte.

-¿enserio ? ¿ por que ?.

-bueno es linda , pero como que aveces se pasa de dulce .

-mm empalagosa , tipico .

-asi es , pero ahora que la volvi a ver , algo me dice , que aun la quiero .

-entosces , que esperas , ve y dicelo , confia en ella , confia en quien amas de verdad .

-tienes razon Anna , una preguntita mas ¿Qué le puedo dar de regalo ?

- pues dices que ella es dulce no , por que no flores y chocolate , lo tipico para su carácter .

-si ella ama las flores , gracias –dijo levantandose y abrazandome , no pude evitar una lagrima silenciosa , y el deseo de ser ella .

-denada – respondi de mala gana .

-adios Anna – me dijo mirando directamente a los ojos y dandome su gran sonrisa marca yoh XDD

Cerro la puerta tras de si , despues que lo vi alejarse , me pare y fui directo a la ventana , lo vi salir corriendo , waa su carácter dulce , el mio es fuerte , el de ella agradable , el mio desagradable y rudo , el de ella dulce , su carácter dulce.

-Anna que sea la ultima ves , que estas con el ¿me entiendes?- dijo hao asotando la puerta

- bajale ,Asakura yo puedo estar con quien se me de la gana , entiendes , con quien quiera , a la hora que quiera .

- no Anna , tu eres mia , solo mia .

- quien te crees , mi padre , mi dueño .

-si , eres mi novia , por lo tanto , haces lo que yo diga.

-estas equivocado Hao , te equivocaste de persona , no soy ella si .

-ella quien – no ya la regue , la mencione a ella … a Tamao.

- nadiea , nadie , te pido que te larges , si no quieres que te mande sacar .

-esto no se quedara asi Anna , lo juro , lo juro.

-estupido –dije asotando la puerta , genial me pelie con mi novio , perdi al amor , por que me confie , todo por mi carácter , si tan solo tuviera su carácter dulce.

**Hola !**

**Aquii actualizando grax por su apoyo xP **

**Espero que les guste , este capitulo y discunpenme por los errores ,esque mi lap murio y ando en la de mi hermano , solo que ahí su word es raro jaja XDD **

**BY:PAME**


	4. El Plan A

Capitulo 4.- empezamos el plan.

-estúpido –dije azotando la puerta, genial me pelee con mi novio, perdí al amor, porque me confié, todo por mi carácter, si tan solo tuviera su carácter dulce.

-casa de Anna

3 días han pasado un fin de semana que nos dieron para nosotros y nuestras familias, 3 días sin verlo y ha como lo extraño tres días sin estar con él, sin sentir su abrazo o sus besos me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?, estará con tamamura? , ¿Se habrá peliado con hao?.. Hao es vdd no sé nada de él desde que nos peleamos, ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

-Ring ring ring ring-

Bueno, Anna al teléfono.

Anna soy yo pilika ¿Cómo estás?

Amm bien este ¿como... conseguiste mi numero?

Se lo pedí a yo, por cierto como van las cosas con él.

Muy muy mal al día siguiente de la fiesta me confesó que está enamorado de tamamura que la extraña y quiere reconquistarla creo que será mejor neos retirarme de la telenovela.

Bromeas Anna eres la mejor actriz, apoco esa niña que solo anuncia comerciales de shampoo, le va a ganar a la actriz que a recibido millones de premios.

Mmmm así que anuncia shampoo –jajá pobre ilusa solo su talento le da para eso-

Sí Anna y unos cuantos nada mas , en fin querida Anna ven hoy a mi casa vamos sal de tu casa, confía en mí (6)

Am este pilika me das miedo, pero ya que estos tres días solo me la he pasado en mi casa no veo por qué no ir.

Traite tu traje de baño, mi hermano hará una fiesta en la casa invito a hao e yo y a unos cuando artistas más.

Tamao ira?

No lo más seguro es que no, hable con ella ayer y dijo que tenía que ir a su ciudad natal para arreglar unas cosas.

Entonces si voy :D –así que no irá perfecto mmm hao e yoh en el mismo lugar yo quiero ver eso y además mmm –

Anna te espero ¡bye!

Adiós pili :D

-Mmm a ver toalla, sandalias, maquillaje, bronceador, pareo, cambio de ropa , lentes de sol listo ahora solo falta que traje me llevare, el negro es muy provocativo , el rojo muy sensual, el rosa da asco , el amarillo mmm tal ves, el verde me hace ver pálida, creo que me llevare el rojo a ver qué dices querido hao cuando veas que tu novia se viste como quiere .

- casa de pilika-

Toc toc-

-Anna que bueno que por fin llegas , te estado esperando.

-¿y hao?- después de todo es mi novio.

-aun no llegan la fiesta empieza a las 5

- es la 1 que se supone ¿Qué hago aquí?

-tranquila querida , te cite para nuestro plan "A"

- plan A estas loca pilika .

- vamos Anna entra rápido

-mira recuerdas este lugar

- si es aquí a donde vi a yoh con esa bailando como unos adolescentes tontos enamorados

-ok ok ya entendí, mira este es el plan "a", haremos quedar mal a tamao si yoh ya la corto una vez debió ser por algo no.

- si por que lo empalago.

- ay esta ella sigue siendo dulce por eso no obtiene papeles serios, no crees

- puede ser en fin como es el plan.

- cumpliré años dentro de una semana tu serás mi invitada de honor , y tamao solo la colada, haremos que su dulce nos empache a todos.

- mmm la verdad no entendí .

- es fácil querida , hao es un prostipirugolfo ( canción de los titanes de Durango) cierto no .

- sí pero eso en que ayudara , espera no intentaras juntarlos.

-exacto Anna, hao no se resistirá a darte celos y menos con la querida amiga de yoh

- muy muy cierto pilika.

- 4 horas depuse-en la alberca-

Anna tocaron

Si , debe ser yoh y hao

Ya te cambiaste no, ve abrir

Así por dios este traje enseña mucho

Jajá hay eso es verdad Anna que suerte tiene hao.

Hoto hoto ¬.¬

Hermano contrólate si.

Hay ya aire abrir

Toc toc—

Abrí la puerta despacio, dios no sabía cómo reaccionarias , si me hubiera puesto un pareo en las piernas bueno no estaría tan expuesta a una exanimación.

Anna , dios mío estas hermosa amor – se acerco rodeándome por la cintura y pegándome completamente a su cuerpo.

Hao, suéltame si no mas lo recuerdo, tu y yo estamos enojados

Anna te ves muy bien – por primera vez en la ecena hablo yoh –

Aaa gracias yoh - mostré una de esas pocas sonrisas , que solo en las ha visto y observe de reojo la cara de hao, si supiera que pronto vera en los títulos de revista los actores hao asakura y Anna kyoyama rompen su relación de años o aun mejor Anna kyoyama deja a hao asakura por su hermano yoh, quien la conquisto en la novela.

En fin pasen , hoto, pilika y unos cuantos mas ya están en el patio.

Qué y tu vestida así no querida anna vamos cámbiate o ponte un vestido

¬.¬ estás loco hao con este calor no cariño.

Jeje- fue lo único que yoh dijo-

- patio-

Hao , yoh que bueno que pudieron venir, perdón por no avisarles que Anna vendría , es que pensé que hao la invitaría, pero vi que mi hermana lo hizo, son grandes amigas quién lo diría.

Así es hermano muy buenas cómplices jajá

Pilika das miedo – dije jajá esa niña está loca de verdad-

Amor- dijo hao acercándose de manera sexy y que sexy-

Que quieres asakura.

Porque no dejas que me recargue en ti.

Y cuando me pediste perdón.

Ash Anna tu debes de pedirme perdón a mí, fuiste tú quien me fallo.

JAJA no me hagas reír hao, yo no hice nada malo y aunque así fuera yo no pido nunca perdón.

Esa es la actitud Anna – dijo pilika –

Amor ya perdóname si es mas mañana después de la grabación vayamos a una cena en casa de un viejo amigo.

Mmmmm está bien pilika nos acompañas – di que si di que si –

Claro con mucho gusto.

Anna ¬.¬.

Dime cariño

No nada -dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un muy efusivo beso enfrente de todos, sentí uno que otro flashazo de seguro uno de esos tantos amigos de hoto es periodista, ash lo que me faltaba.

Anna podemos hablar – dijo yoh , ya había olvidado que ahí estaba-

Claro me permites hao -dije parándome y empujándolo –

- lejos de los demás-

Anna quería decirte algo, es que de verdad ya no puedo ocultarlo

Entonces dímelo ya- dios no es lo que yo pienso o si-

Esquer ahora no tengo duda alguna de que estoy enamorado de …..

Lose tarde un año , si supieran todo lo que paso aww 3 la historia ya tomo un rumbo diferente muy diferentee XD

Gracias por leer ^^

By:pame

Pdta.- perdón por la espera-


End file.
